Dysgraphia is an affliction with many different definitions; it's most general definition refers to difficulty with the act of writing, from proper placement of a writing implement and grip to the actual act of transmitting information. To date there are very few ways to correct the issue. Current items include “pencil grips” which are rubber tubes that fit around a writing end of a writing implement to provide a larger dimension portion for the user to grip. There are also “slant boards” which tilt the table or a writing surface to a certain angle. While marginally better, they do not teach the user how to write on a flat service and can be noisy and disruptive in a classroom. This leads to children (and adults) with a writing problem feeling frustrated and discouraged, and avoiding writing based assignments and not performing to full potential in school due to the sheer physical exhaustion and mental fatigue that comes from writing when faced with dysgraphia.